


《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了21》

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了21》

云秋因为从小身体差的原因，一直尿床到五岁。十三岁那年附近大大小小的手术做完了，恢复期的云秋插了很长一段时间的尿管，这段令人难过的经历，后来也让云秋养成了一定程度的洁癖。只要在家里，云秋就一定要保证自己浑身上下干净舒爽，至于出去的时候就没这么多讲究——他像某种兽类的崽子，在外边如何疯都不要紧，回了窝里一定要干干净净，认真地舔自己的毛。  
用医生的话说，就是“小孩屁事多”，用萧问水的话来说，大概又要归类于“娇气，Omega”之类的理由。

云秋现在觉得，自己的内.裤湿了，这就是天大的一件事情，和尿床一样让人尴尬和羞耻。  
他现在浑身发热，既羞于开口将自己的感受说出来，又尴尬不知所措，只是想找个人倾诉他现在的状况。好像造成这个情况的不是他自己，而是被人逼迫的一样，他自己无辜得很。

就那样抬起眼睛，水汪汪地看着萧问水，整个人还赖在他怀里，像他刚刚惊慌失措地跑进来，撞到他身上时。萧问水身上的每一寸气息都让云秋感到焦渴，他的呼吸、缓缓起伏的胸膛、高挺坚硬的肌理，都让云秋爱不释手，让他想回到昨天下午，被萧问水摁在膝上啮咬、亲吻的那几下。  
可正如萧问水不肯吻他的嘴唇，这时候萧问水反而推开了他，让他更加焦急起来。

云秋拽着他的衣襟，急切地踮起脚往上看，望进萧问水的眼睛，小声叫：“大哥哥。”  
萧问水任由他拽着自己的衣襟，任他用撒娇的眼神看着自己，那双修长有力的手却抵在云秋的肩上，没用力气，但是云秋却不能再向前一步。  
他的眼睛冷静、安定，不近人情，仍旧和任何时候看他一样，像是看一份需要估量的合同，又或是打量一枚盘子里的煎鸡蛋。

云秋再次受到这种拒绝，简直要发脾气了——他歪歪扭扭地往前面凑，像一只倔强的小牛，非要拱进他怀里，左右拱了半天后，拦在他肩头那股子沉静稳定的力气突然消失了。他一头扎进了萧问水怀中，与此同时，一阵天旋地转涌来，萧问水有力的臂膊一横，单手把他抱起来，狠狠压在了床上。

云秋睁大眼睛，满眼都是萧问水凑近的、锐利冰冷的眼睛，呼吸滚烫，近得让他的小心脏砰砰跳了起来，也让他有一点微微的眩晕。  
高大的男人压在他身上，轻轻松松地把他拿捏在手中，俯视他：“继续作，真当我不会收拾你，你是不是忘记我什么脾气了？”

云秋一动也不敢动。他努力回想“萧问水的脾气”，但是没能成功。他是个记吃不记打的家伙，也忘记了萧问水前几天喝醉后还凶过他，只是不理解为什么萧问水这时候会对他这么冷淡。  
他裤子湿了难受，自己在萧问水身下扭动着，伸手要去摸一摸，但他的手却被另一双更加灼热的手制住了，裤子紧跟着就被扒了下来丢去一边。隐秘的甜香混合沐浴露的清洁气息，组合成让人血脉躁动的柔软香气。

……

可是他越是热情地贴上去，萧问水就越是冷淡，一而再，再而三地推开他，只是将这件事的控制权完全掌控在自己手里。  
他嘶哑着声音低声说：“听话。”  
那声音很低很低，磁性中带着难得一见的温柔地炸在耳边，好似有魔力一样，云秋听见他声音的那一刹那，整个人都抖了一下，难以言喻的酸麻浸透了他的四肢百骸。萧问水没有说，云秋自己也不懂，他要他听话的内容到底是什么，只是在那一下又一下重复的、快要撞碎他五脏六腑的接触中，他也找到了以前从来没有体验过的一种快乐。

云秋又哭了起来，觉得委屈，他质问他：“为什么不进来？大哥哥？”他眼泪汪汪的，觉得委屈，又生气他对他这么坏。他不理解这是为什么，在他看来，这是他们已经做过的事情，萧问水这时的克制就是明晃晃的欺负。  
云秋这小孩一向戏多，他哭得越来越有真情实感，惹得萧问水轻轻笑了笑，安抚性地揉了揉他的头发。  
云秋听见他这声笑，更加羞恼，他爬起来往萧问水身上扑，不甘心似的，要去咬他抓他，又不敢用真力气。他抬头往上看过去，想要愤怒地瞪萧问水一眼，可是突然见到萧问水眼里也带着一丝纯粹的迷蒙，微微动情的模样，松动他冷情漠然的外壳，微微失神。

萧问水听见云秋叫他：“大哥哥。”  
“嗯？”他应了了一声，然后听见云秋贴过来说，“你可不可以亲一亲我啊？”

“不行。”萧问水说。  
“为什么不行啊？”云秋蹭来蹭去，有点气，还有点着急地晃着他的肩膀，用着打商量的口吻，“就亲一亲我，一下就好，可以吗？”  
他什么都不懂，却正因为天真，而显出一种老练的成熟来，觉得诱惑他是一件水到渠成的事情

萧问水眼里却突然冷了下去，他语气强硬地说：“不行。”  
云秋有点蔫吧，同样不知道为什么他心情又不好了。萧问水这几天脾气都很好，不骂他，也不凶他，云秋想起医生的话，同时又记起在电视中看见的画面，他跟萧问水打商量：“那我先亲亲你，你再亲亲我，好不好？”

萧问水不置可否。

他以为云秋要凑上来吻他的唇，想和平常一样避开、拒绝，却见到云秋弯腰下去，急不可耐地把他推倒在床上，急哄哄地往下探去。那也是他从电视上学来的，取悦自己的alpha的姿势，用他柔软的舌头。像吮吸一颗棒棒糖一样，认真而虔诚。


End file.
